Persona: Memories, Dreams, Reflections
by igotitwhoneedsit
Summary: A group of college kids play a harmless game called Persona. What they didn't know was that from that day, their whole world would change and they are the only ones who can save it literally. To succeed and save the things they love, they must not only get through the supernatural that are appearing all over the place, but their own selves, their Persona...(SYOC)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Persona Series, the Shin Megami Tensei Series as a whole, or any character that appears in this story. All content belongs to their respective owners, I am only here to give you all a good read.**

* * *

Prologue/Chapter 0

"The acceptance of oneself…...

is the essence of the whole moral problem and the epitome of a whole outlook on life...

That I feed the hungry, that I forgive an insult, that I love my enemy in the name of Christ - all these are undoubtedly great virtues...

What I do unto the least of my brethren, that I do unto Christ...

But what if I should discover that the least among them all, the poorest of all the beggars, the most impudent of all the offenders, the very enemy himself - that these are within me, and that I myself stand in need of the alms of my own kindness - that I myself am the enemy who must be loved - what then?

As a rule, the Christian's attitude is then reversed;

there is no longer any question of love or long-suffering; we say to the brother within us "Raca," and condemn and rage against ourselves...

We hide it from the world; we refuse to admit ever having met this least among the lowly in ourselves."

\- C.G. Jung, Memories, Dreams, Reflections

* * *

' _Where am I?'_

A yellow butterfly was seen floating…...in space? Everything around it was empty except for the blurred colors of black and blue cogs turning.

' _What the hell? What is this?'_ The space at the bottom was replaced by a marble platform, with six bronze pillars circling around it, floating in this endless blue hole.

A masked man approached, bowing in his ivory white suit, with coattails that extended past it. His black hair was tied in a ponytail, but that was not the most interesting thing about him. The white mask had a butterfly wing mark on the right eye area.

' _Who-'_ The strange man arose, his voice unnervingly calm and collected considering the setting. "Welcome, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Eyes meet the whiteness of the own's strange man eyes. _"Who are you?"_

"I am Philemon, a dweller in between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls."

" _What?"_

"And now a simple test. Can you state your name?"

' _That's easy, what kind of test is this.'_

" _My name? My name is…..."_

The man nodded his head, taking it all in despite not having a change in his demeanor. "Splendid, there aren't many who can't remember their identity when within this domain. It seems you past that test."

' _A test, seems pretty logical.'_ Philemon got the attention as his voice continued, his finger pointing.

"But tell me this: are you aware of the many and varied selves you harbor within you."

' _Many versions of myself in me? What is going on…'_

"The self effused with divine love. The self capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different masks. Your current self, may be only one of those innumerable masks. You though, you have a very firm grip on your identity." Philemon extended his hand once again, except this time his palms open.

A yellow light shined dully. When it died down, it revealed a crouched miniature figure in his hand.

' _W-What, I feel….I feel connected to that somehow.'_

"I respect your strong will. In return, I grant this power. Persona. It is the power to summon the selves within you. The gods and the demons you harbor." The figure dispersed from Philemon's hand and he crossed his arms.

"The time is soon when you will need this power. Now, you must return to your proper time and place."

" _I still have questio-"_ Everything spiraled out, evaporating as darkness once again takes over like a tide. Everything disappeared with a snap of a finger, the unconscious mind flowing back into time once again...

 **Awake.**

* * *

 **Happy New Years Everyone. To start off 2019, I thought I make a story after recently getting back into the series of Persona, especially after playing 1 and 2. I've been feeling inspired to make a story about it and well, here it is. I plan on making this story dark with some comedy, but the aspects that were in all of the Personas I will hopefully convey. However with that, I need you, the viewers help. I need eight characters to be the main characters for this story, all of them with their own unique personalities, past, insecurities, everything because in this version, there is not just one single main character that is silent, all eight play a major role in the story and how it turns out, each with their own dreams, memories, and reflections of theirselves, the world, and others. The template for it can be found on my profile The setting starts off in a university, so be mindful of that when making the characters, and as I soon as I feel like I have the right cast, I will get started with the story. I can't wait to start this and I hope to make a good story for everyone.**


End file.
